Unexpected Happenings
by Galadrielle18
Summary: Myn hat sich verändert und versucht sich umzubringen. Wieso? Warnung: slash


Unexpected Happenings

Author: Galadrielle

Fandom: Star Wars

Pairing: Corran/Myn, Tycho/Wes/Wedge, Han/Luke, Gavin/Hobbie, Kell/Face

Summary: Myn hat sich verändert und versucht sich umzubringen. Wieso? Das müsst ihr schon nach lesen

Warning: Hermaphrodit, slash, mpreg, threesome

**Part 1**

‚Ich kann es nicht länger ertragen. Ich habe ihn geliebt und er hat mir so weh getan! Warum haben die anderen ihm geholfen? Ich dachte sie sind meine Freunde! Aber nicht noch einmal.. Nein! Ich werde es beenden!'

Corran wird mitten in der Nacht wach, weil er ein schlechtes Gefühl hat.

Er steht auf kann aber nicht deuten was dieses Gefühl zu bedeuten hat.

Seit über einer Woche schon waren die beiden Einheiten von Wedge Antilles, die Sonderstaffel und die Gespensterstaffel auf dem Stützpunkt stationiert und nichts war passiert.

Aber nun sagte ihm etwas das schlimmes bevorstand.

Immer dem schlechten Gefühl folgend ging er aus seinem Quartier raus und sah nach seinen Kollegen.

Als er an Tyrias Tür ankam ging diese auf.

Auch Tyria hatte dieses schlechte Gefühl, zwar nicht so stark, aber immer noch stark genug.

Bald waren die meisten der beiden Staffeln zusammen und suchten vorsichtig den Stützpunkt ab.

Tycho und Wes berichteten, dass Wedge in seinem Büro war und es ihm gut ging.

Nur noch Myn fehlte.

Als sie an seiner Tür ankamen öffnete keiner und Kell gab einen Überbrückungscode ein.

Doch was sie dann sahen stockte ihnen den Atem.

Myn Quartier war verwüstet und überall war Blut.

Doch sein Bett war leer.

Denn Myn lag daneben auf dem Boden...

...ein Vibromesser in der Hand...

...mit aufgeschnittenen Pulsadern!

Part 2

Elasser stürzt auf ihn zu und stoppt die Blutung.

Alle sind geschockt, weil es vorher keine Anzeichen dafür gegeben hat.

Nur weil Corran ein schlechtes Gefühl hatte sind sie losgegangen.

Elasser untersucht Myn gründlich und findet einen Einstich hinter Myns Ohr. Dieser Einstich aber fast verheilt war und somit ca. zwei Wochen alt ist.

Langsam erlangt Myn wieder das Bewußtsein und als er feststellt, dass er noch lebt und die anderen bei ihm sind will es erneut versuchen, doch als er aufsteht sind seine Kameraden da um ihm zu helfen und es zu verhindern.

„Bist du Wahnsinnig! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

Diese Fragen und andere prasseln auf Myn nieder.

„Sie haben mir so wehgetan! Ich kann so nicht weiter leben... Habe ihnen vertraut... Euch vertraut!!!!" schrie Myn. Er war außer sich und fing an zu hyperventilieren.

Mit einem mal fing Myn an krampfhaft zu husten und Blut zu spucken. Außerdem schien sich der Boden unter ihm zu verfärben.

Corran stürzte auf ihn zu und legte ihn langsam auf den Boden. Das Husten hatte mittlerweile aufgehört.

Als sie nachsahen wo das Blut herkam stellten sie fest, dass Myn einen Verband um den Unterleib und die Beine trug.

Alle waren sich sicher, dass der vorher nie da war. Myn war erst vor einer Woche von seinem Urlaub auf Coruscant wiedergekommen und war dann total verändert gewesen.

Die Gespenster die ebenfalls auf der Basis waren sahen sich an.

Myn war früher in ihrer Staffel gewesen. Sie waren Freunde gewesen obwohl es nie eine enge Freundschaft war.

Kell und Face gingen neben ihnen in die Knie und lösten den Verband.

Myn fing an sich zu wehren, er schrie und schlug um sich. Doch seine Augen waren seltsam leer und glasig.

Knirps hielt ihn fest und Shalla strich Myn über die Stirn um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Nein nicht anfassen! Oh Gott ich kann nicht... Bitte nicht!!!! Nicht schon wieder...NEIN!!!"

Myn flehte sie an, und Dia die daneben stand war geschockt. Sie kannte diese Panik, dass war die Angst mißhandelt zu werden ohne sich wehren zu können. Aber gleichzeitig konnte sie erkennen, dass es sich um eine programmierte Reaktion handeln musste, denn seine Augen waren ausdruckslos und zeigten nichts von der Panik die man in seiner Stimme hören konnte...

Kell hatte inzwischen den Verband gelöst und hielt erschrocken inne.

Face der seine Reaktion sah spreizte Myns Beine und konnte einen Schrei nicht unterdrücken.

Part 3

Was sie sahen war der Körper eines Hermaphroditen...

...bloß, dass Myn vor einer Woche noch keiner war.

Doch sie mussten als erstes die Blutung stillen.

Sie hatte ihren Ursprung anscheinend in der Vagina.

Sie holten Elasser zu sich und er starrte für einen Moment bevor er fragte „ Ist das normal für Menschen?"

„Nein, hier stimmt was nicht!"

Elasser untersuchte Myn, um die Ursache des Blutes zu finden drang er vorsichtig in Myn ein und tastete sich vor. Myn schrie noch lauter und fing dann an zu schluchzen. Doch die Augen zeigten keine Reaktion und blieben trocken.

„Oh Scheiße!" fluchte Elasser und zog seine Hand zurück.

„Da befindet sich ein Gerät mit einem Injektor und es ist so groß, dass ich nicht weiß wie sie es eingepflanzt haben!"

Auf einmal ging die Tür auf und man konnte im Gegenlicht einen Mann erkennen. Kell sprang auf immer darauf bedacht Myn vor den Blicken des Mannes zu schützen.

Alle waren geschockt, als Luke Skywalker eintrat und zu Myn hinüber ging.

„Er ist für eine große Erschütterung verantwortlich. Ich war gerade in der Nähe mit Han und musste einfach kommen. Wir müssen ihn unter allen Umständen retten!"

Damit legte er Myn eine Hand auf die Stirn

„Er ist nicht er selbst, sondern hat eine Gehirnwäsche hinter sich. Sie haben ihm eingepflanzt wie er in solch einer Situation zu reagieren hat. Damit soll der Eindruck entstehen er sei vergewaltigt worden um zu verhindern, dass ihn jemand anfasst. Eine Gruppe hat ihn in seinem Urlaub gekidnappt und an ihm experimentiert. Er kann sich noch nicht daran erinnern, da sie durch die Gehirnwäsche alles abgeklemmt haben. Deshalb war er seitdem nicht er selbst. Wir müssen dieses Gerät entfernen!"

Damit griff er nach unten und legte seine Hand auf Myns Unterleib.

„Dieses Gerät ist für die Bildung der weiblichen Organe verantwortlich. Durch einen Schock hat sich wohl die Konzentration geändert und hat die Blutung verursacht. Allerdings ist es auch eine Bombe, wenn wir versuchen sie zu entfernen wird sie in die Luft gehen."

Die anderen waren geschockt. Myns Veränderung war ihm also aufgezwungen worden und außerdem war er durch den Selbstmordversuch in einen Schockzustand verfallen, der nun dafür sorgte, dass ihn das Gerät vergiftete.

„Wir müssen doch was tun, Luke!" sagte Corran. Er hatte sich vor einigen Wochen von Mirax getrennt, in beidseitigen Einverständnis, da beide festgestellt hatten, dass sie in jemand anderen verliebt waren.

Nur zwei Monate war es her, dass er von Myn Donos Versetzung zur Sonderstaffel erfahren hatte.

Die beiden hatten sich relativ schnell angefreundet.

Sie hatten viel gemeinsam. Die Liebe zum Fliegen, Corellia, sogar Hobbys teilten sie.

Außerdem waren beide von Natur aus Einzelgänger.

Corran wusste von Myns Vergangenheit und was aus der Krallenstaffel geworden war. Er verstand den Schmerz den Donos fühlen musste und ging auf ihn zu.

Durch eine frühere Staffelkamaradin, Luyanne Forge, hatte er gelernt wie wichtig es war, nicht alleine zu sein.

Mit der Zeit hatte er sich in den anderen Mann verliebt und war eigentlich immer in seiner Nähe. Nur Ooryl, sein Flügelmann, wusste was er empfand und vielleicht Wedge.

Nun sah er auf den am Boden liegenden Mann und fand die Antwort auf die Frage die ihn seit Myns Urlaub beschäftigte. Wieso hatte Myn sich nicht gemeldet, wie er es versprochen hatte?

Er hatte nicht die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt und hätte sterben können.

Corran hätte den Menschen den er am meisten liebte verlieren können ohne es zu merken.

Das schlechte Gefühl hatte er darauf zurück geschoben, dass er Myn vermisste.

Er wurde von unvorstellbarer Wut gepackt, wer auch immer Myn das angetan hatte würde sterben.

Mit einem Mal spürte er Schmerz. Als er aufsah blickte er direkt in Lukes Augen. Alle starrten den Jedi geschockt an. Dieser hatte Corran geschlagen um ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit zu holen.

„Das darfst du nicht mal denken, Corran. Myn würde es auch nicht wollen. Jetzt hilf mir. Ich erhalte den Zustand um das Gerät aufrecht. Kell du entnimmst es mit Elassers Hilfe und entschärfst es. Corran du klinkst dich in seine Gedanken und lenkst ihn ab. Tyria du siehst nach ob du die Barriere findest hinter der seine Erinnerungen gefangen sind. Nur finden! Du hast noch nicht die Kontrolle sie ohne Schaden zu zerstören, aber genug um sie zu finden. Bevor wir anfangen versetze ich euch in Trance, da ich glaube, dass ihr euch nicht von selbst genug entspannen könnt."

Damit schloß Luke die Augen und die Gespenster und die Sonderstaffel sahen, wie sich Tyria und Corran entspannten. Tyria legte ihre Hand auf Myns Stirn, während Corran eine Hand auf Myns Herz legte und mit der anderen seine Hand ergriff.

„OK, wir können anfangen. Elasser, sie müssen das Gerät entfernen. Dann sind sie dran Kell. Ich baue ein Schutzfeld um Myn, damit er nicht verletzt wird. Außerdem empfindet er im Moment keinen Schmerz!"

Damit gab Luke ihnen ein Zeichen und Elasser lehnte sich vor um besser arbeiten zu können. Dann drang er vorsichtig mit seinen beiden Zeigefinger in ihn ein.

„Ich habe alle Verbindungen zu seinem Körper gelöst, allerdings brauch ich Hilfe um das Gerät rauszuholen. Wenn ich einfach ziehe zerreißt es Myn von innen, also brauch ich jemanden der von den Seiten und von oben die Öffnung etwas weitet." Face setzte sich rittlings auf Myn ohne ihn mit seinem Gewicht zu belasten und drang vorsichtig mit zwei Fingern in Myn ein. Genau neben Elassers Finger und spreizte die Öffnung in die Weite.

Dia und er hatten sich vor einer Woche getrennt und nun sah er Kell zu wie dieser versuchte seine Panik zu kontrollieren. Der Mann war ihm schon immer sympathisch gewesen und hatte etwas anziehendes an sich.

Gavin hatte sich bis jetzt zurück gehalten stand aber nun auf und hockte sich neben Face. Er fand es schrecklich was man Donos angetan hatte. Niemand sollte so leiden. Mit diesem Gedanken zog er leicht die Öffnung der Vagina auseinander.

Myn Donos zuckte leicht zusammen, reagierte aber sonst nicht auf seine Umwelt

Elasser zog und das Gerät kam langsam durch. Es war überall Blut und einige mussten sich abwenden.

Kell griff sich das Gerät und entschärfte die Bombe.

Dann gab er Luke ein Zeichen. Dieser weckte Tyria und Corran aus der Trance und sackte ein bißchen zusammen.

Part 4

Tyria sah geschafft aus und setzte sich anders hin. Dann sah sie Luke an.

„Ich glaube ich habe die Barriere gefunden! Allerdings konnte ich auch die Dinge sehen die ihm eingepflanzt wurden. Ihr erinnert euch doch alle daran, dass er sich von allen abgegrenzt hat?" Dabei sah sie die beiden Staffeln an. „Der Grund dafür ist, dass er eine Erinnerung hatte, dass einige von den männlichen Piloten ihn vergewaltigt hatten. Deswegen ist er Kell, Face, Corran, Wedge, Wes und Tycho aus dem Weg gegangen. Sie kennen ihn am besten und hätten schnell gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Auch wurde er so programmiert, dass er seinen eigenen Körper nicht richtig wahrnimmt."

„Tyria, meinst du, dass wenn er wieder normal ist nicht weiß was mit ihm passiert ist?"

„Teilweise schon. Die Tage seiner Gefangenschaft nachdem dies vorgenommen wurde wird er wahrscheinlich nicht wissen, aber die Anfänge bestimmt."

Luke hockte sich neben Myns Kopf und hielt beide Hände an die Schläfen.

Nach einigen Minuten zuckte er zurück und zum ersten Mal seit alles begann schloß Myn Donos seine Augen.

„Es ist schlimmer als wir dachte. Er wurde am Abend des ersten Urlaubstages geholt. Er ist normal schlafen gegangen und dann in einer Zelle aufgewacht. Dann kamen drei Männer und Myn hat sich gewehrt, aber sie brachten ihn in ein Labor. Da hat einer der Männer versucht ihn zu vergewaltigen. Doch dazu kam es nicht, denn dann kam eine Frau und hat angefangen ihn aufzuschneiden... bei vollem Bewußtsein! Nach einiger Zeit wurde er ohnmächtig und dass ist das letzte an das er sich erinnern kann. Die ganze Zeit danach ist nicht in seinem Gedächtnis vorhanden."

„Hatte noch einer von euch Urlaub?!" fragte Luke erschrocken.

Die Mitglieder der Gespensterstaffel schüttelten den Kopf.

Doch Tycho und Wes wurden mit einem Mal bleich.

„Tycho, Wes! Wer?"

Wes Janson setzte sich bereits in Bewegung als Tycho antwortete.

„Wedge... er hatte vier Tage Urlaub und hat sich nicht gemeldet! Auch verhält er sich seit dem komisch!"

„Wir müssen ihn herbringen sobald wie möglich!" schrie Luke und rannte hinter Wes und Tycho her.

Er schrie den anderen zu bei Myn zu bleiben und sich darauf vorzubereiten, dass sie bald einen anderen Patienten bekamen.

Elasser hatte mittlerweile die Blutung gestoppt und Myn etwas gesäubert. Corran breitete eine Decke über ihm aus.

Würde sich Wedge im selben Zustand befinden wie Myn?

Part 5

Luke, Tycho und Wes gingen zu Wedges Büro. Als sie dort ankamen hörten sie wie Iella mit Wedge sprach. Sie war anscheinend gerade erst gekommen.

„Wedge, Bitte es tut mir leid ich wollte dich nicht betrügen. Ich habe auch die ganze Zeit versucht dich zu erreichen, aber du warst verschwunden nachdem du rausgerannt bist!" flehte sie.

Luke hatte auf einmal ein schlechtes Gefühl und ging ohne Vorankündigung ins Büro.

Dort saß Wedge hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Doch er reagierte nicht auf sein Eintreten sonder schaute Iella geschockt an.

„Du hast mich betrogen?...Warum tust du mir das an?!" schrie er und sprang auf.

„Iella! Raus hier auf der Stelle!" schrie Tycho hinter ihnen.

Sie rannte geschockt heraus.

Wedge stand immer noch da, aber nichts anderes geschah.

Sie beschlossen ihn zu den anderen zu bringen.

Unterweg zog Wedge allerdings ein Vibromesser und stieß es in seinen Körper. Zum Glück reagierte Luke rechtzeitig und riss es ihm aus der Hand. Die Klinge war nicht weit in seinen Körper eingedrungen , aber blutete stark. Sie wussten, was als nächstes geschehen würde.

Sie wiederholten die ganze Prozedur bei Wedge als sie entdeckten, dass es wie bei Myn war.

Die Erinnerungen waren auch verschüttet, allerdings hatte man ihm eingepflanzt, dass Wes und Tych zusammen waren und die beiden ihn haßten. Sie waren Wedge am nächsten und hatten bemerkt, dass dieser sich zurück zog. Bei Wedge fanden sie allerdings Narben die darauf hindeuteten, dass man ihn sehr gequält hatte.

Wedges letzte Erinnerung war Iella, wie sie mit einem Mann schlief und er dann weglief. Wie er in einem Labor aufwachte und sich die Wachen darüber unterhielten, was sie mit ihm machen würden, sobald die Prozedur abgeschlossen war. Der Bruder der Ärztin, deren Name Gesigt Lembot war, Medom Lembot war schon lange von dem Gedanken besessen Wedge und Myn für sich zu haben. Außerdem wollte er die beiden an sich binden, indem er sie schwängerte und damit erpresst. Er würde die beiden wohl immer zusammen wollen. Aber sie selbst könnten ja heimlich zu den beiden gehen und danach ihre spuren verwischen. Wedge sah sich um und sah auf dem Nebentisch Myn liegen. Dieser war anscheinend bewußtlos und überall mit Blut überströmt. Er hatte wieder versagt! Hatte seine Leute nicht beschützen können! Auf einmal trat eine Frau neben ihn und er wusste, dass sie Dr. Lembot war. Und sein Alptraum begann.

Luke setzte sich neben Wedge auf und sah, dass dieser die Augen geschlossen hatte. Für die Piloten war es schlimm zwei Kameraden so zu sehen, aber dass auch noch Wedge dabei war... Die meisten hatten geglaubt, dass ihn nicht erschüttern könne. Und nun...

Part 6

Myn spürte Schmerz am ganzen Körper und versuchte sich zu erinnern was passiert war.

Er schlug die Augen auf und befand sich in seinem Quartier in der Basis.

Doch wie war er da hingekommen?

Er setzte sich auf und schrie vor Schmerz laut auf. Mit einem mal spürte er Hände die ihn nach hinten drückten und... er erinnerte sich.

Er schlug wild um sich und versuchte sich von der Person zu entfernen die ihn berührte. Ihm kam die Person in den Sinn die Versuchte ihn zu vergewaltigen und das Labor. Aber wie konnte er sich in seinem Quartier befinden?

Langsam drangen Stimmen durch den Nebel und er sah auf.

Direkt in die Blauen Augen Corrans. Dahinter erkannte er Knirps, Face und Kell.

In seinem Zimmer hatte sich einiges verändert.

Auf dem Boden logen decken, wo die anderen Gespenster schliefen und wie er erkannte der Rest der Sonderstaffel.

In der anderen Ecke befand sich ein zweites Bett. Auf diesem lag Wedge. Neben ihm saßen Wes, Tycho, Gavin und Hobbie

Langsam beruhigte er sich und versuchte erneut sich aufzusetzen. Außerdem fühlte er sich seltsam, irgendwas stimmte nicht mit ihm, abgesehen von dem Schmerz.

„Corran, was ist passiert? Wo sind diese Männer hin?" seine Stimme klang unglaublich heiser und schwach.

Corran sah ihn an, doch bevor er anfangen konnte zu sprechen tauchte Luke Skywalker hinter ihm auf. Myn hatte ihn bis jetzt nur ein paar mal persönlich getroffen, immer wenn er Wedge besuchte.

„Myn, du musst mir zuhören und ganz ruhig bleiben." die Stimme klang wie ein sanfter Befehl und Myn spürte wie er ruhiger wurde.

„Wedge und du, ihr seit während eures Urlaubes von einer Gruppe entführt worden. Diese waren hielten euch für sechs Tage fest und haben euch ein weibliches Fortpflanzungsorgan eingepflanzt. Sie haben geplant euch hierher zu schicken und zu warten bis alles verheilt war um kein Aufsehen zu erregen. Danach hätten sie euch wieder entführt und irgendwohin verschleppt."

Myn war so geschockt, dass er erst gar nicht reagieren konnte. Dann dachte er daran, dass es ein Scherz sein musste. Aber wieso sollte Luke Skywalker so etwas tun?

Unbewusst war seine Hand unter die Decke geglitten und hatte sich zwischen seine Beine vorgetastet.

Als er sich dort berührte fühlte er einen Stich und dann fühlte seine Hand eine Öffnung unterhalb von seinem Glied die zuvor nicht da war.

Geschockt und mit einem Aufschrei zog er seine Hand zurück und obwohl alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet waren schlug er die Decke zurück. Was er sah brachte sein Herz einen Moment zum aussetzen und er wurde ohnmächtig.

Part 7

Corran sah ebenfalls auf Myns Körper und fand es trotz des Wahnsinns der dahinter lag erregend Myn anzusehen. Er stellte sich vor wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn er ihn Myns Hintern eindrang und seine Finger in seine Scheide eindrangen, nebenbei noch mit dem Kitzler spielten... Wie sich Myn winden würde und um mehr betteln würde... Wie er sich um Corran zusammenzog und somit noch enger wurde...Wie Myn ihn ritt während er in seine Scheide eindrang... Wie er ihn für sich haben würde und sie ewig zusammen bleiben würden...

Corran wurde aus seinen Träumen gerissen, als Myn aufwachte, sich umsah und anfing zu weinen.

Sofort nahm Corran ihn in den Arm und wiegte ihn wie ein Kind.

Auf der einen Seite war Corran von sich selbst geschockt, dass er so über Myn gedacht hatte und schon akzeptierte, dass Myn jetzt so war. Elasser hatte einen vertrauenswürdigen Arzt geholt und der hatte festgestellt, dass der Prozess sich nicht umkehren ließ und auch nicht operativ geändert werden konnte, da das Gerät zu lange die Organe genährt hat.

Auf der anderen Seite war er wütend darüber was man Myn und Wedge angetan hatte. Er gab insgeheim Iella einen Teil der Schuld, denn hätte sie Wedge nicht betrogen, wäre er nicht weggelaufen und nicht gefangen genommen worden.

Corran sah zu dem anderen Bett rüber. Dort lag Wedge und hatte offensichtlich die Geschichte schon gehört. Allerdings erinnerte er sich daran was die Wachen gesagt hatten und war somit etwas vorbereiteter als Myn.

Part 8

Auch Wedge begann allerdings zu weinen. Er war nun kein ganzer Mann mehr, sondern ein Freak. Nun würden sich Tycho und Wes von ihm abwenden. Iella hatte er zwar geliebt, aber eher wie eine Schwester. Er hatte geplant sich mit ihrer Beziehung von seinem Verlangen nach seinen beiden Freunden abzulenken. Doch dann hatte Iella ihn betrogen... und obwohl er sie nicht von ganzem Herzen liebte tat es sehr weh.

Er dreht sich von den anderen im Raum weg. Zu sehr schämte er sich für seine Tränen und seinen Zustand.

Als sich das Bett bewegte reagierte er nicht sonder hielt nur still. Dann spürte er wie jemand über ihn kletterte und dann waren zwei paar Arme um ihn. Geschockt öffnete er die Augen und sah direkt in Wes besorgte die ebenfalls feucht glänzten. Als er sich umdrehte erkannte er Tycho dem die Tränen frei über die Wangen liefen.

„Bitte Wedge wein nicht. Wir sind bei dir! Alles wird gut! Bitte! Es tut uns leid, dass wir dir nicht eher helfen konnten. Dass wir nichts bemerkt haben!"

Es konnte einfach nicht sein!

Beide baten um Verzeihung!

„Da ist nichts zu verzeihen. Aber eigentlich müsstet ihr mich hassen! Ich bin ein Freak!"

Kaum hatte er das ausgesprochen wurde er stärker umarmt und hin und her gewiegt.

„Das ist nicht wahr, Wedge! Und wir könnten dich nie hassen!" antwortete Tycho an seinem Ohr.

„Wedge wir lieben dich so wie du bist egal ob die plötzlich Hörner wachsen würden oder du Schuppen wie ein Fisch bekommen würdest!" sagte Wes.

Dann hielt alles inne. Wedge sah nach oben in die geschockten Augen von Wes, als er sich zu Tycho umdrehte sah er, dass Tycho resigniert schaute.

„Stimmt das Tycho? Liebt ihr mich?" Wedge war selbst überrascht wie ruhig seine Stimme klang.

Er sah den Blick der zwischen den beiden hin und her ging und bereitete sich auf eine Abfuhr oder einen Scherz vor. Doch nichts von beiden kam, statt dessen hörte er...

„Ja, ich liebe dich schon seit einer Ewigkeit, Wedge." hörte er Tychos Stimme an seinen Ohr.

„Ebenso empfinde ich, Wedge. Ich liebe dich auch. Du musst wissen, dass Tych und ich seit ein paar Wochen zusammen sind als wir feststellten, dass wir dich beide lieben. Wir wollten ausprobieren, ob es zwischen uns beiden funktionieren würde. Danach wollten wir dir alles gestehen. An deinem zweiten Urlaubstag haben wir dir eine Nachricht geschickt, doch du hast nicht reagiert und wir dachten, du würdest uns hassen. Deswegen sind wir dir auch aus dem Weg gegangen." berichtete Wes in einer monotonen Stimme.

„Ihr Idioten!" entkam es Wedge und er fing wieder an zu weinen.

Die beiden die ihn festhielten sahen sich geschockt an. Diesen Ausbruch hatten sie nicht erwartet.

„Ich Liebe Euch Auch! Schon seit ich euch kenne. Ich habe was mit Iella angefangen, da ich dachte, dass ihr mich sonst hassen würdet und ich es nicht ertragen kann alleine zu sein!"

Nun strahlten sich die drei an und Wedge Zustand spielte keine Rolle mehr.

Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und zog beide Piloten in seine Arme. Dann gab er erst Wes und dann Tycho einen liebevollen Kuss.

Part 9

Myn hatte alles mit angehört und war glücklich für Wedge.

Auf der anderen Seite spürte er einen Stich im Herzen den er als Eifersucht erkannte.

Nicht dass er auf einen der Männer Eifersüchtig wäre, sondern eher, dass er sich ebenfalls nach dem Gefühl sehnte geliebt und begehrt zu werden.

Myn wusste schon als er noch bei den Gespenstern war und Corran das erste Mal gesehen hatte, dass er sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Doch da war Mirax und die Tatsache, dass er sich selbst als labil betrachtete und somit keine Beziehung riskieren konnte.

Als Corran ihm seine Freundschaft anbot war Myn geschockt und erfreut zugleich. Nun konnte er ihm nah sein und musste nur seine wahren Gefühle verbergen.

Myn erkannte, dass er nie das haben würde was sich zwischen dem Wedge, Tycho und Wes entwickelt hat.

Ohne es zu merken zog sich sein Geist in die Dunkelheit zurück wo er sich befunden hat nachdem die Krallenstaffel zerstört worden war. Und alles wurde unwichtig.

Part 10

Luke fing die Wellen der Liebe und des Glücks von den dreien auf. Er was froh darüber, dass seine drei Freunde endlich glücklich sein konnten.

Doch plötzlich erschien etwas dunkles im Raum. Besser gesagt in Donos Geist und er verschwand.

Luke sprang so plötzlich auf, dass alle Anwesenden zusammen zuckten.

„Myn! Komm zurück! Da darfst du nicht hin!" rief er schon beim laufen.

Alle sahen zu Myn rüber und die Gespenster erkannten den leeren Blick wieder den Myn damals trug als seine Staffel den Tod fand... und sich selbst danach sehnte.

Corran sah geschockt nach unten auf Myn den er immer noch im Arm hielt. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie sich dessen Zustand geändert hatte, da er damit beschäftigt war zu träumen. Doch jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte stellte er fest, dass ein schlechtes Gefühl an seinen Träumen genagt hatte.

„Was hat er?" fragte Corran mit einem unguten Gefühl.

„Er hat sich in seinen eigenen Geist zurück gezogen. Du weißt was damals mit der Krallenstaffel passiert ist?" auf Corrans nicken fuhr Face fort. „So hatte er damals auch reagiert. Wir haben ihm eine Schocktherapie verpasst und es ging ihm besser! Was kann das ausgelöst haben?" fragte Face. Er war besorgt um seinen Freund.

Nun schaltete sich Tyria ein. „Er hat aufgehört zu weinen als er Wedge und seinen beiden Anhängseln zugehört hat. Dann hat er gestrahlt und selbst ich konnte fühlen, dass er glücklich war. Doch dann hat sich sein Gesichtsausdruck geändert. Bis er teilnahmslos aussah."

Luke ahnte woran es lag. Aber er musste erst etwas überprüfen... und ging ans Terminal um sich Zugang zu Myn Donos Daten zu verschaffen.

Die anderen Piloten sahen ihm verwirrt zu bis Corran plötzlich einen Schrei ausstieß.

„Luke ich glaube ich weiß was los. Ich kenne den Namen Donos irgendwoher..."

„Ja, dass überprüfe ich gerade, Corran!"

Keiner der beiden reagierte au die Fragen die ihnen gestellt wurden.

Selbst bei solchen arbeiten ließ sich Luke von der Machte leiten und die anderen sahen erstaunt, wie er mit geschlossenen Augen Pfade durch Myn Daten und die Geschichte fand.

Einige Minuten später stieß Luke einen Laut der Verwunderung aus. Er hatte gefunden was er gesucht hatte, aber nicht erwartet was er sah.

„Corran, es ist etwas anders als ich dachte. Aber nah dran. Es sieht so aus, als wäre der Vater von Myn Donos nicht der der er zu sein schien. Altret Donos richtiger Name war Jacien Skywalker. Er war Anakin Skywalkers jüngerer Bruder. Anakin Skywalker war mein Vater. Also ist Myn Donos mein Cousin. Was ich euch jetzt sage bleibt unter uns , versprecht ihr es?"

Die anderen sahen ihn verwirrt an. Myn war Luke Cousin, na und was hatte das mit dieser Situation zu tun und was konnte so wichtig sein, dass Luke es ihnen so widerwillig erzählen würde?

Doch nickten sie alle.

Luke holte tief Luft. „Anakin Skywalker war anfangs ein Jedi, wurde aber durch den Imperator zum Bösen verführt und ein Sith. Ihr kennt ihn unter den Namen Darth Vader."

Keiner sagte einen Ton. Doch sie konnten sehen, dass selbst Wedge geschockt war.

„Vader war dein Vater?" fragte Wedge.

Part 11

„Ja"

„Und du hast ihn dennoch getötet?"

„Nein. Er hat mich vor dem Imperator gerettet und ist durch ihn gestorben."

„Du bist immer noch Luke Skywalker. Also hat sich nichts geändert." endete Wedge.

„Danke, mein Freund"

„Aber was hat das mit Myn zu tun?" fragte Dia.

„Ihr müsst wissen, dass die Macht stark in meiner Familie ist. Um so stärker die Macht ist, um so stärker ist auch die dunkle Seite. Myn ist nicht trainiert und die Macht ist stark in ihm. Ich habe es nie gesehen und weiß nicht wieso. Dadurch, dass er nicht trainiert ist kann er die dunkle Seite nicht erkennen. Sie nährt sich von Gefühlen wie Verzweiflung, Rache, Hass, Schmerz, Unzulänglichkeit... All dies kann zur dunklen Seite führen bei normalen Leuten ist es vorübergehend, aber ein Jedi empfindet stärker. Es ist auf der einen Seite gut, dass er nicht trainiert ist, sonst würden sich sein Gefühle manifestieren. Ich kann ihn so nicht erreichen. Wir müssen feststellen was an ihm nagt, welches Gefühl die dunkle Seite anlockt, und dann müssen wir es kompensieren.

Sonst könnte es passieren, dass er sich in der dunklen Seite verliert. Es würde dann die Möglichkeit bestehen, dass er zu einem Sith wird, oder einfach stirbt." endete Luke seine Ansprache.

Corran sah Myn an und hatte das Gefühl als ob er dazu bestimmt sei ihm zu helfen.

Er begann sich zu konzentrieren und fühlte Myns Geist. Doch er war nicht so wie sonst, sonder von Dunkelheit umgeben.

Corran spürte nicht wie Luke ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und mit der anderen Myns Hand ergriff.

Die anderen sahen wie die drei von einem blauen Licht umgeben wurden und hofften, dass die beiden Myn zurückholen konnten.

Part 12

Um ihn herum war es dunkel und kalt. Aber hier war er sicher vor jeder Art von Schmerz.

Plötzlich erschien vor ihm Corran.

„Was machst du hier? Verschwinde!" schrie er ihm entgegen.

„Myn warum tust du das hier? Wir machen uns alle sorgen um dich!" Corran musste seinen Freund dazu bringen diesen Ort zu verlassen, denn er fühlte sich böse an.

„Hier bin ich sicher und keiner kann mir mehr wehtun!"

„Aber du bist auch alleine, Myn. Du hast mir mal gesagt, dass du es hasst alleine zu sein."

„Aber es tut so weh!" schrie Myn und ging auf die Knie.

„Was, Myn? Bitte sag es mir, damit ich dir helfen kann."

„Du kannst mir nicht helfen, Corran keiner kann es." Flüsterte Myn

„Lass es mich versu..." Corran wurde von einem lachen unterbrochen. Doch es war nicht das Lachen was er lieben gelernt hat, sondern hielt nur Verzweiflung.

„Da ist nichts zu versuchen, Corran! Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht lieben kannst, also kannst du mir nicht helfen. Jetzt habe ich noch nicht mal mehr mein Geheimnis. Du hast alles, also geh!!!" Myn wimmerte vor sich hin während ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Jetzt war alles vorbei. Corran würde ihn hassen.

Doch der stand nur geschockt da.

Myn liebte ihn und glaubte, dass er ihn nie lieben würde.

Doch da lag er falsch und diesen Fehler würde er berichtigen.

Part 13

Myn spürte Arme die ihn an einen warmen Körper zogen.

Am Geruch erkannte er, dass es Corran war. Als er anfing sich zu wehren spürte er plötzlich weiche zärtliche Lippen auf seinen eigenen.

Als der Kuss endete sah er Corran fragend an.

„Myn, ich liebe dich seit dem Moment, als ich dich das erste Mals sah."

„D... Du lügst! Was ist dann mit Mirax?!"

„Mirax wusste vor mir, dass ich dich liebe. Wir haben uns getrennt schon bevor du in die Staffel eingetreten bist"

Damit beugte er sich vor und küsste ihn noch einmal.

Diesmal erwiderte Myn den Kuss und legte alle seine Gefühle rein.

Corran spürte wie der zärtliche Kuss leidenschaftlich wurde. Doch ehe er darauf reagieren konnte erschien Luke neben ihnen.

Erschrocken sprangen sie auseinander.

Doch Luke lächelte die beiden an. Mit einem Mal erkannten die beiden, dass er nicht mehr dunkel um sie herum war, sonder alles in ein strahlend weißes Licht getaucht war.

Jetzt erst fiel Corran ein, dass er Myn noch über Luke erzählen musste. Luke lächelte nur und begann Myn aufzuklären.

Zum ersten Mal seit Stunden bewegte sich einer der drei Männer.

Luke löste sich von den beiden und setzte sich erschöpft auf den Boden.

Myn schloß mit einem zufriedenen Laut die Augen und schlief ein.

Corran nutzte seine letzte Kraft um sich neben Myn zu kuscheln, bevor auch er einschlief.

Alle sahen sich an und richteten die Augen dann auf Luke. Er war der einzige der drei der noch wach war, wenn auch nur knapp.

„Luke, was ist passiert?" fragte Tycho.

„Es ist jetzt alles in Ordnung. Myn weiß alles und ist mit Corran zusammen."

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Han Solo trat ein.

„Schön das du hier alles geschafft hast, Kleiner. Dann können wir jetzt nach Hause gehen!" damit nahm er Luke auf den Arm und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss. Alle Anwesenden bis aus Wedge, Tycho und Wes waren geschockt. Nur sie wussten, dass Leia mit Mara zusammen war und Luke und Han seit zwei Jahren ein Paar waren.

Doch das müsste bis morgen warten müssen, denn nun mussten sie sich alle von diesen Strapazen erholen.

Han trug Luke ihn ihr Quartier und legte ihn aufs Bett.

Dann zog er sie beide aus und deckte Luke zu, wobei er sich an ihn kuschelte.

Trotz der Schrecken dieses Tages hatte er eine ständige Verbindung zu Luke gehabt und wusste über alles Bescheid. Er ahnte, dass sich Luke darüber freute einen Verwandten gefunden zu haben.

Wedge war glücklich.

Lukes Cousin, Myn, war glücklich.

Das machte Luke glücklich.

Was wiederum das wichtigste Ziel war, dass Han Solo in seinem Leben hatte.

Ende


End file.
